Multi-channel type magnetic tape drive devices are devices for writing magnetic information on magnetic tape and reading written magnetic information. The multi-channel type magnetic tape drive devices provide a thin film magnetic tape head that has a reading element and writing element for a plurality of channels (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,885,518 B1).
For example, the fourth generation magnetic tape head according to the linear tape open (LTO) standard has a 16-channel reading element, a 16-channel writing element, and a 2-channel servo element.
The writing element has a coil part for generating a magnetic flux, and a yoke part for guiding the magnetic flux from the coil part to the outside. The yoke part is preferably composed of a soft magnetic material. The writing element writes the magnetic information on a magnetic tape as a recording medium by way of this magnetic flux.
The magnetic tape head has a substrate where the writing element and the reading element are formed and a closure that is joined to the substrate. When foreign matter is sandwiched between the substrate and the closure, stress is generated inside the substrate due to the external force from the foreign matter. Particularly, when this stress is strongly applied to the yoke part of the writing element, inductance of the yoke part decreases. As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a magnetic tape head where inductance of the yoke part is decreased, the increase of the reproducing output in relation to the write current (or recording current) is slower as compared to a normal magnetic tape head that has no decrease in inductance, and the reproducing output may decrease.
Accordingly, there is desire for a magnetic tape head to be provided that can suppress the decrease in performance caused by the foreign matter sandwiched between the substrate and closure.